Coeurs Disparus
by Alej
Summary: Ten years ago, she disappeared. Ten years ago, his world was torn apart. Ten years later, time and circumstances brought them together again. What happened all those years ago? Will things ever be the same again?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ** The characters in this story are based on characters from   
JK Rowling's _Harry Potter _series. They are in no way mine, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. There are, however, _some_ characters that belong to me and me only - April, Professor Jasper, etc. **  
  
Author's Note: **Okay, guys, here it is. This part takes place during Harry's fifth year, and Ginny's fourth. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R & R!!_  
_

**  
Prologue******  


  
  
_ "I want what belongs to me, and I want it NOW!" the man slammed his hand over the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible!" another argued.  
  
"Then make it possible," the first man snarled.  
  
The other man shrunk, even though he was on the other side of the desk from the first. "I - I'll see what I can do."  
  
"See that you do," the first man glared menacingly as he walked toward the door. "Oh, and by the way," he paused. "How is your niece? I hear she just turned two."  
_  
~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley was having the time of her life. "Okay, you distract them while I switch the wands."  
  
April Thasen gave her a thumbs up before casually walking over to Ginny's twin brothers, Fred and George. "Did you hear abut the prank someone played on Slytherin last night?"  
  
The brothers instantly fell for the bait, excitedly chattering about some of the reactions they had witnessed. Not that they had anything to do with the prank, of course.  
  
Ginny snuck up the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories. After a bit of searching, she managed to locate the seventh year dorms, and let herself in. It was pathetically easy to figure out which beds were her brothers - there were parchments with different versions of "Weasley's Whizard Wheezes" (and some with the _correct_ way to spell it spread all over two of them).  
  
Since Ginny knew that they had left their wands upstairs (she'd made sure of it), she quickly pulled out the replacements she had for them. _Let's see....where would I place a wand if I were Fred or George?_  
  
After a few moments of reflection (and thanking her lucky stars that she _wasn't_ Fred or George), Ginny opened the night stand between their beds. She fiddled with the drawer a bit, and was satisfied to find it had a false bottom which contained their wands.  
  
_That'll teach them to brag about secret drawers and such.  
_  
Ginny stuffed each wand under one of their mattresses, charming the beds so the wands wouldn't be crushed or broken underneath them. She also charmed the beds so that every time Fred or George sat on them, they'd become unbearably hot.  
  
Satisfied, Ginny snuck down the stairs, unnoticed by others. She decided to grab a snack from the kitchens, since it wasn't yet curfew.  
  
As she drew near the kitchen, she heard angry voices shouting.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible!" a familiar voice argued.  
  
"Then make it possible," an eerie voice replied angrily.  
  
Curious, Ginny walked towards an open door. Lights streamed, and shadows danced across the floor in front of it.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," the first voice said fearfully.  
  
Ginny peeked in.  
  
"See that you do."  
  
Ginny gasped when she realized who the familiar voice belonged to. But why was the strange man arguing with Professor Jasper?  
  
Suddenly, the stranger began walking towards the door. Ginny quickly ran into a nook in the stone walls, and hid until they passed.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, how's your niece? I heard she just turned two."  
  
Ginny counted to one hundred, and then slowly peeked out. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she ran straight back to Gryffindor tower. No point in going to the kitchens - she'd lost her appetite.  
  
"Ginny! Fred was just telling me about his latest creation. Why don't you join us?" Allie said meaningfully.  
  
"Uh - "  
  
"Ginny, could you come here for a second?" Colin Creevey called from across the room.  
  
"Sure," she waved to Fred and Allie before walking over to Colin.  
  
"Can you understand this?" Colin pointed to an arithmantic problem on his paper. "This is much harder than it was when Professor Vector explained it to us in class."  
  
"Let's see...the significance of the number twelve to the situation in paragraph five on page three hundred and ninety - nine in the book," Ginny gestured for Colin to hand her his arithmantic book.  
  
After the perusing the page, she sighed."I got stuck on that one too, Colin. I'm afraid I can't help you."  
  
"Thanks anyway, Gin," Colin smiled.  
  
Ginny smiled back and stretched her muscles. "I think I'll call it a night. I'm tired."  
  
"It's only nine, Gin. You must be really tired," Colin raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all," Ginny yawned. "G'night."  
  
Shortly afterward, Ginny was in a pair of comfy pajamas and Charlie's old jumper, which had shrunk immensely after her father gave his beloved muggle washing machine a test drive. Ginny had snatched it and claimed it as hers ever since. Then again, she was the only one who fit in it now, so nobody complained.  
  
Before she sat on her bed, she reached out and pulled the curtains around her, blocking herself off from the rest of the room. She then proceeded to reflect on what she had witnessed earlier that night.  
  
_ "I'm sorry, but it's just not possible!"  
  
"Then make it possible!"  
_  
Ginny knew that one of them was her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. But why was he being threatened? What could the other man possibly have wanted that made him threaten the life of her professor's niece?  
  
Maybe the professor had stolen something from the stranger. Money, perhaps? No, it couldn't be. Professor Jasper was such a wonderful role model for all of his students.   
  
But his niece was being threatened.  
  
_ *Should I tell someone?* Ginny wondered.  
  
*Of course you should! A girl is in danger!*  
  
*But what if that makes it worse? What if he goes and kills the girl anyway?*  
  
*Come on, Ginny. you're way in over your head. You need to tell somebody!*  
  
*But who?*  
  
*Professor Dumbledore can help. He always knows what to do.*  
  
*Maybe...*  
  
*Or Professor McGonagall! Anybody!*  
  
*Maybe I just dreamed it. I'll wake up any moment now...*  
_  
~*~  
  
Ginny didn't report it, although it kept pricking on her conscience.  
  
A few days later, she found herself in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the flames crackling in the fireplace.  
  
It was long past midnight, and she was having _Should I Tell? Round One Million and Two_ when the portrait door opened.  
  
Ginny looked up to see who was coming in (she hadn't heard or seen anybody head out), but frowned when she didn't see anybody.   
  
_ ...There!_ She saw a slight ripple in the air, over by the boy's staircase.  
  
"Who's there?" she called out, looking directly at the spot where she saw the ripple.  
  
When Ginny didn't hear an answer, she walked directly towards the area, thrusting her arms forward. She felt a thin, silky material in her hands, and gave it a good yank.  
  
Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley froze.  
  
"How'd...how'd you know?" Ron stammered.  
  
Ginny shrugged and handed the cloak back to Harry. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."  
  
"What are you doing up at this time of night?" Ron demanded.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Ginny folded her arms defiantly.  
  
The boys glanced at each other.  
  
"We....err..." Ron began.  
  
"Wanted a midnight snack," Harry cut in.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So, we'll just be off then," Ron said hurriedly. He didn't want to have to explain that he'd just helped Harry smuggle out yet another of Hagrid's illegal "pets." It was a good thing Charlie had so many connections; otherwise they'd never have found a home for the..._thing_...that Hagrid had.  
  
"Well then, goodnight," Ginny said uncertainly. It was obvious that she knew they were lying.  
  
"'Night," Harry smiled faintly before following Ron's hurried steps up the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Ginny said suddenly. _Tell them now, before you lose your nerve!_  
  
The boys warily turned around.  
  
"What, Ginny? We're tired," Ron said irritably.  
  
"It's just that..." she trailed off as Ron tapped his fingers impatiently (and loudly) against the banister.  
  
"What is it?" Harry frowned,  
  
"Oh...just forget it,"Ginny said hastily.  
  
"Are you sure?"Harry came a step down the banister.  
  
Ron now began tapping his feet loudly to the same rhythm his fingers were dancing too.  
  
"Positive. G'night," Ginny grabbed the blanket she'd brought down off of the couch and dashed up the stairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" Harry wondered as he stared in the direction Ginny had gone.  
  
"Who cares? Come on, I'm about to fall asleep," Ron dragged Harry up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny looked up.  
  
"Could you see me after class please?"  
  
She nodded before returning to her work. What could Professor Jasper want to speak to her after class about?  
  
_He knows_, a voice poked from the back of her mind.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the classroom was dismissed, and Ginny was the only student left in the room.  
  
"Ginny, why don't you join me in my office?" the professor beckoned.  
  
She nervously followed him through his office door and sat on a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I've been concerned about you as of late. Your grades are nowhere near the usual high standards you keep. If they keep dropping, you are in danger of failing my class," Professor Jasper informed her.  
  
The professor perched on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what's the cause of this drastic change?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her skirt, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. "Um, nothing. I - I'll get try my best to bring my grades back up, Sir."  
  
"Are you sure that there's not anything you need to tell me?" He looked straight in her eyes as he said this.  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Very well then," the professor stood up with a start as someone walked in the room.  
  
With a start, Ginny realized that it was the same man who had been threatening her professor and his niece.   
  
"If you'll excuse us, please," Professor Jasper gestured towards the door.  
  
Ginny nodded before leaving the room, but had no intentions of going far. She decided right then and there that she'd wait for the bad man to leave, then confront her teacher about the issue. Maybe she'd be able to convince him to go to Dumbledore, before it was too late.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. From the point she was at, she could hear raised voices debating heatedly, although she couldn't understand a word they were saying.  
  
Finally, curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked through a crack in the door, The stranger had left it just far enough ajar so that she could see his back,  
  
_ "Avada Kedavra!"_ the man suddenly shouted.  
  
Before Ginny realized what she was doing, she'd run into the room to the professor's side.   
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?"  
  
Ginny remembered the stranger just as everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
_ "All students return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers to the staff room immediately. Prefects, please proceed to take a roll call of the students in your respective Houses."  
_  
The announcement had come during lunch, and was rather sudden.   
  
"Not another one," Ron moaned. They had been practicing emergency drills all year long. Ever since the return of Voldemort, Dumbledore wasn't taking any risks. He wanted his students well prepared in case of an emergency.  
  
"Ron, they didn't warn the prefects beforehand that they were having a drill. They always warn us," Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, Hermione. Come one, we'll find out what's going on later," Harry ushered his friends out of the Great Hall and to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
There was a huge commotion in the Tower when they arrived.  
  
"Quiet, please!" Hermione stood on a stool and tried to get the students' attention.  
  
When waving her arms frantically and yelling didn't work, Hermione sighed. Pulling out her wand, she pointed the tip to her throat and cast a charm.  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
The common room instantly shut up.  
  
Hermione reversed the charm and continued in a normal voice. "Could I get a volunteer boy and girl to go check their respective dormitories for stragglers? Preferably somebody with a last name in the latter letters. Yes, thank you," she nodded to Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil as they rushed up to the dorms.  
  
"Now, then," Hermione pulled out a parchment from her bag. "Say 'here' when I call your name. Allstorus, Abigail..."  
  
"We've never done roll calls before," Ron whispered to Harry amid the 'here's.'  
  
"I guess Dumbledore thinks you can't be too cautious," Harry replied. But somehow, he didn't think this was a drill.  
  
"...Brown, Lavender..."  
  
"Here!"  
  
"So, have you heard from Snuffles lately?" Ron asked.  
  
"....Finnigan, Seamus..."  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Not since last month," Harry replied worriedly. "I hope that doesn't mean something's happened."  
  
"...Longbottom, Neville..."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just hasn't had a chance to write," Ron reassured him.  
  
"Longbottom, Neville? Does anybody see Neville Longbottom in here?"  
  
"He's right here, Hermione. Completely forgot about the roll call and fell asleep in his dorm. No one else is up there."  
  
"Thank you, Dean," Hermione continued with the roll call.  
  
"How could he have forgotten the roll call?" Harry wondered.  
  
Ron gave him a look. "This is Neville we're talking about, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"...Potter, Harry..."  
  
"Here!" The Boy Who Lived called out.  
  
"...Silenté, Muteus...MUTEUS SILENTÉ!"  
  
"He's right here, Hermione. You know as well as the rest of us that he doesn't talk."  
  
"...Talamentate, Anna..."  
  
"Here!"  
  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to Ron as he spotted his twin brothers offering candy to a trusting Neville. "Say, do you think we're in here because of some prank they twins played?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "We would have heard about it by now."  
  
Ron and Harry debated this for a while, until Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs again.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
Ron looked up, irritated, "What?"  
  
"If you would just pay attention during roll call, instead of talking to Harry, maybe you'd hear me the first time I call your name," Hermione glared.  
  
"Uh, here?" Ron said sheepishly. The rest of the room snickered at his ears, which currently matched with his flaming red hair.  
  
Hermione glared some more before continuing. "Weasley, Virginia?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Honestly, what is it with you Weasleys? Ginny, speak up!"  
  
There was still no answer.  
  
"Parvati -"  
  
"There were no other girls in the dormitory, Hermione."  
  
"Is Ginny Weasley in the room?"  
  
When no one answered, Hermione pursed her lips disapprovingly. "Wotson, Quincy?"  
  
Fred and George elbowed their way over to Ron and Harry. "Do you know where she is?" George asked.  
  
"Probably taking the opportunity to play a marvelous prank," Ron said, remembering what had happened to the twins last week.  
  
The portrait door opened, and their Head of House stepped in.   
  
Professor McGonagall held her hand out to Hermione, who handed her the parchment with the roll call on it obligingly.  
  
"Are all students accounted for?" the professor asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said, looking upset.  
  
"Who's missing, then?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
The professor's eyes clouded over. "Can anybody tell me where Miss Weasley was seen last?"  
  
"Her last class before lunch was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor," April Thasen, Ginny's closest friend, replied.  
  
"Nobody has seen her since?"  
  
"The professor asked her to stay after class," Colin Creevey piped up. "She didn't show for lunch."  
  
Professor McGonagall frowned. "So the last place she was seen was in the Defense classroom?"  
  
The other fourth years confirmed this.  
  
"Very well then," the Transfiguration Professor turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Ron caught up to her.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, unless you can take me directly to where your sister is, I'd suggest you stay here."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to argue, but McGonagall beat him to it. "I assure you, we will keep you all informed."  
  
Harry joined him after she was gone. "If only I had the Marauder's Map. Then we could figure out where she is."  
  
"I expect Dumbledore's doing that right now," Hermione said quietly behind them.  
  
"Where could she be?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Whatever happened, it must have been after the Defense teacher spoke to her," Fred said as he and his twin joined them.  
  
"If there's no word by tonight, I'm going searching," Ron said determinedly.  
  
"Come on, Ron. You said it yourself. She's probably just taking the opportunity to go a-pranking," George chided.  
  
"Why didn't we think of it?" Fred wondered aloud.  
  
"Why didn't you think of what?" Fred's girlfriend, Angelina came up behind them.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Right George?" Fred eyed his twin.  
  
"Oh, no. Why do I suddenly have this feeling of intense fear?" Angelina said sarcastically.  
  
After an hour of restless pacing done by Ron, the portrait door reopened and Professor McGonagall stepped through again.  
  
Spotting the Trio in a corner, she headed directly towards them. "Mr. Weasley, you and your brothers need to come directly to the Headmaster's office."  
  
Ron paled. "Is this about Ginny?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Fetch your brothers, the Headmaster is expecting you," she said crisply.  
  
"What about Harry and Hermione?" Ron looked back at his friends.  
  
The professor frowned. "I didn't think they were close to her."  
  
_Were close?_ Harry panicked. _As in, past tense?_  
  
Ron, however, didn't notice the way his professor had posed the sentence. "They're considered as part of the family."  
  
Professor McGonagall reluctantly agreed. "Very well, Mr. Weasley. Just Find your brothers and get to the office as quickly as you can."  
  
Ten minutes later, they all found themselves seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes the phoenix sang a few last notes before spontaneously combusting into flames.  
  
"Where's my sister?" Ron burst out as Dumbledore sat at his desk.  
  
Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and looked gravely at them before speaking. "Before I begin, I must ask each of you: nobody has seen Miss Weasley since her Defense class?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Then I must tell you that Professor Jasper has been found dead in his office," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"What?" George cried.  
  
Hermione brought her hand to her mouth in shock. "You don't think that Ginny...?"  
  
The Headmaster narrowed his eyes. "Hardly. Miss Weasley may be quite a spell caster, but she simply doesn't have the strength to cast the _Avada_ spell. Magically or mentally."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, what does Ginny have to do with Professor Jasper's death?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said impatiently. "She was probably the last person to see him alive. Other than his killer, of course."  
  
"That, and the fact that her broken wand was found next to her body," Dumbledore offered.  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"That's the last trace we could find of Miss Weasley. I suspect that she witnessed Professor Jasper's murder," the Headmaster said gently.  
  
"Did you search the entire school?" Fred said in a strangled voice. Angelina reached over and squeezed his hand. She'd joined them on the way up ("If Harry and Hermione can come, then so can Angelina!")  
  
"Yes, we did."  
  
"The Chamber?" Ron queried.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets has been blocked with wards that only I can break through. I guarantee you, those wards have not been broken."  
Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
Ron looked defeated.  
  
"I promise you all that we will continue our searches to outside of Hogwarts. Hagrid and the centaurs are searching the Forbidden Forest, even as we speak. Rosmerta and the shopkeepers have organized a search party in Hogsmeade."  
  
"What about the Map?" Harry said desperately. "Did you check that?"  
  
"She's not on the map, Mr. Potter."  
  
It was Harry's turn to feel defeated.  
  
"I promise you that I personally will never rest until your sister is found, and Jeffrey Jasper's murderer is put to justice." Dumbledore swore.


	2. Chapter One

**_10 Years Later_**  
  
Jennifer Vaisell was having the time of her life.  
  
"Come on, give up already!" her companion teased. Dark haired, brown eyed Jake Lirretson stood across from her, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Or what?" Jen countered. "Die trying?"  
  
They were standing on an overturned tree trunk, which served as a sort of bridge over the lazy river beneath them.  
  
Jake not-so-menacingly feinted a few moves with his Bo-stick. They were each trying to make the other fall into the river first. It had been at least fifteen minutes, and they both were still dry.  
  
Suddenly, Jennifer gasped, eyes wide with horror. "Oh, dear God!" she cried.  
  
"What?" Jake turned to see what had panicked Jen. "I don't see any..."  
  
He turned just in time to see Jen's smirk before he suddenly toppled off the log.  
  
_Darn,_ she frowned. _I think I broke a nail.  
_  
Jake rose through the water, gasping for breath. "That...(gasp).... wasn't...(more gasps)...fair!"  
  
"Well, what can I say?" Jen shrugged. "You're a great teacher."  
  
Jake sputtered some more before relenting. "All right. Truce?" he held out a hand.  
  
Jen's smile grew wider as he pulled her headfirst into the river with him.  
  
"Consider it an early birthday present."  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Harry. Catch that Snitch and win the game already!" George yelled as he zoomed past, whacking a bludger out of the way.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and pulled up ahead of the game below. His eyes roamed across the field, ruthlessly searching for - what was that? It wasn't - no - _yes, it was!_ -the Snitch.  
  
A few moments later, Harry caught the Snitch and finally ended the game, much to Charlie's chagrin.  
  
"Great game, mate," Ron gasped, clapping him on the back. "Although I'm sure you'll understand if I don't play again for a few days."  
  
_"Boys! It's past supper time! The food is cold! How many times - "  
_  
"We're coming, mum! Sheesh," Bill muttered, stalking up to the Burrow with his broom.   
  
Harry, George, Bill, and Percy had played on the same team. One Seeker (Harry, of course), one Beater (nobody could hit 'em like George), One Chaser (Bill, who else could it be?), and one Keeper (Percy had no where else to go). Charlie, Fred, Angelina, and Ron were on the other team.  
  
Harry's team had won, of course. That put them at a three-three tie with Charlie's team.  
  
For now, anyway,  
  
The boys tore into the meal mere seconds after Arthur said grace. Even Angelina, who'd been playing Quidditch as long as they had, stared at the horrid display her husband's family put on.  
  
Well, okay, except for Percy. He was, as usual, eating with only the _daintiest_ of manners.  
  
After they'd eaten, they all settled down in the living room to talk.  
  
"You know, just because you beat us today doesn't mean anything," Ron said casually.  
  
His brothers rose to the bait, starting an all out Weasley War. These were legendary among family, and the females knew better than to intervene.  
  
Molly and Angelina settled into a pair of comfy chairs by the fireplace, pretending for the moment that Fred wasn't wrestling Bill, and that George wasn't currently hassling Percy, and that Arthur hadn't heartily joined in the fray.  
  
Molly sighed as she spied a picture on the mantle. "You know, tomorrow will be her twenty-fourth birthday."  
  
All movement suddenly ceased throughout the room.  
  
"Mum, you've got to stop thinking like that," Bill said softly.  
  
"Don't you patronize me, Bill Weasley. I know she's still alive!"  
  
"It's been ten years," Percy said. "We've been through this before."  
  
"_Almost_ ten years! And she _is_ still alive. A mother knows these things!" Molly insisted.  
  
"Whoever took her wouldn't have kept her this long. She's gone, Molly," Arthur said to his wife as she began to sink into the depression that came on days like these.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stepped through the flames in the fireplace, dusting herself off. "Hello, everyone! Penny and I had the most marvelous day shopping -"  
  
She was interrupted by a loud wail behind her.  
  
"Oh, great, Ethan's awake," Penelope Clearwater, Percy's wife, muttered. She handed her young son to Percy, who immediately calmed the crying baby.  
  
"That's better," she said after she'd removed most of the soot.  
  
"Wow. I could cut the tension in this room with a knife. What's up?" Penny noted their expressions.  
  
"Tomorrow's Ginny's birthday," Harry explained.  
  
Hermione, who had seated herself next to Ron, suddenly burst. "It's been ten years!"  
  
"That doesn't mean we're going to just forget her!" Ron snapped.  
  
"No, but it's a big insult to her memory the way you lot are carrying one! She wouldn't want you to constantly be morose at the slightest mention of her name! You all need to move on!" Hermione's voice had gradually softened.  
  
She was speaking to them all, but looking at Mrs. Weasley. "You need to let her go."  
  
"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall's head suddenly appeared in the flames. "Is Mr. Potter there? I need to have a word with him in my office."  
  
"Be right there," Harry promised, grateful to have an excuse to get out of the room. He apparated to Hogsmeade, catching a horseless carriage to the school while he was there.  
  
McGonagall was the new Headmistress; Dumbledore had passed on not long after Voldemort's final defeat. He died a peaceful death, and for that Harry was grateful. He'd never forget Dumbledore's last words:   
  
_Never give up, Harry. Someday, you'll find what's meant to be.  
_  
That had been two years after Ginny's disappearance. He hadn't given up completely on that one, either. After all the false trails they had previously experienced, the Weasleys had given up all hope. Harry, however, had some contacts who kept their eyes and ears open. There had been a few clues here and there, but nothing that led directly to the whereabouts of Ginny or her abductor. Harry still remembered that last night. He knew that she had known something. She'd tried to tell him and Ron about it, he was almost positive. But they had been in too much of a hurry to stop and listen.  
  
Startled, Harry looked up to find himself in his old Transfiguration professor's office. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts, that he hadn't realize where he was going.  
  
"Harry, I've been looking through Dumbledore's notes and a journal that he left behind," McGonagall began. "He had been looking for a certain artifact, which until now, I had believed to be legend."  
  
"What was it?" Harry leaned forward, curiosity peaked.  
  
"It probably is just that - a legend," the Professor ignored him. "But if the Headmaster is - _was_ - right, then it could be of great benefit. On the other hand, if someone else finds it first..."  
  
"You want me to search for it?"  
  
"Well, I know that you've tired of Auror work and Quidditch, although goodness knows why," McGonagall smiled briefly. "It'd give you something to do, and besides, I can't imagine anyone I trust more with this mission."  
  
"I'd like to say that I'd be honored, but I don't know what I'm searching for yet," Harry replied.  
  
McGonagall hesitated. "You can't tell any one of this, Mr. Potter," she warned.  
  
"If I'm going to be searching for something, then what about Ron and Hermione? Around this time of year, the best thing to do for him is to give him a project or something to work on. I think it would be an excellent opportunity."  
  
Minerva sighed. "Very well, Mr. Potter. I should have remembered that anything I tell one is told to all three of you. Just be sure you inform them in a secure location."  
  
"Thanks. Now, to get back to this mysterious artifact...."  
  
"It's the Holy Grail."  
  
Harry blinked. "Professor Dumbledore was searching for the Holy Grail?"  
  
"Yes," McGonagall sighed. "I know, it sounds farfetched, but I have a file on his notes, and a muggle contact number here. The name to the number is Dr. Alan Reeves. I traced an address, here -" she showed Harry the information. "In Halifax, Nova Scotia. It's a part of Canada, which is -"  
  
"I know where Canada is," Harry cut her off. "When do I begin?"  
  
"As soon as you're ready, Mr. Potter. Copies of the Headmaster's notes and the pages of his journal in regard to the Grail are in this folder. Don't let anyone else see it," The Professor warned.  
  
"No problem."  
  
~*~  
  
Something landed with a loud _smack _onto Jennifer's desk.   
  
Needs to be filed, Dr. Alan Reeves (aka ) said quickly.  
  
Jen blinked. 'Cause heaven knows you have more important things to do.  
  
I do, Reeve defended.  
  
Jen only raised an eyebrow.  
  
Okay, okay, it's because I don't know my way through the system yet.  
  
You were supposed to do that last weekend!  
  
Reeve said guiltily.  
  
Jen sighed. Fine, but A, I want a lunch break immediately afterwards, and B, don't plan anything for this weekend. You're going in.  
  
  
  
Jen grabbed her bag, jacket, and the folder on her way to the basement, where Dr. Reeves' files were stored. The historian's files were filled to the brim with cases since he'd received his masters degree in history.  
  
It had started out as a bunch of folders in a bunch of boxes. For years, Reeve refused to hire an assistant to help him organize the stuff. It was only when an important file was needed for a public lecture disappeared that he'd finally broken down.  
  
A friend had recommended Jennifer Vaisell to him soon afterwards. Reeve wasn't too sure of her capabilities at first. She hadn't received her GED until she was twenty, and at the time he met her, she was still taking night classes at the local community college.   
  
It took Reeve one luncheon to convince him that she was mature enough to take on his bookkeeping.  
  
Jen knew basic computer programs like Microsoft Works, and could create large spreadsheets, databases, and word processing documents with the blink of an eye. Reeve, on the other hand, was a typical historian - too far stuck in the past to consider modern technology. Jen also took care of contracts for sponsoring expeditions, and kept track of Reeve's spending. Once, she'd even gone on an expedition. Her office skills had saved them a lot of time more than once throughout the trip.  
  
Reeve sighed and plunked down in Jen's seat. He'd give the girl a raise on her next paycheck. For _real _this time.  
  
Reeve looked up as the office door opened. A young man in his early twenties walked in. He had bright green eyes behind a pair of glasses, hair that stuck up in every which way, and was at least a head over Reeve's height.  
  
Do you have an appointment? Reeve picked up Jennifer's lodge book and quickly thumbed through it. Nope, nobody was coming in today. Now, tomorrow, on the other hand, there was that meeting with the board of directors or something or other at that one institute...  
  
Actually, no, the man cut through Reeve's thoughts. But I have an offer that you can't refuse.  
  
~*~  
  
All right, here's the deal, Harry began as Ron plopped onto his sofa.  
  
And promptly jumped back up as the sofa proceeded to swallow him whole.  
  
Bloody hell! Your sofa is trying to eat me!  
  
Harry chuckled. Sorry about that. I was going to play that one on Fred and George last week, but they had to cancel at the last moment. I completely forgot about that one, he chuckled again and pulled out his wand. _Finite Incantatem.  
  
_ Ron eyed the sofa as he stepped cautiously towards the sofa. After testing it with his hand a bit, he reluctantly sat down, sighing in relief as the sofa didn't try to digest him.  
  
Hermione, who had perched on a cozy rug near the hearth, made an impatient noise, signaling Harry to go on.  
  
I met with Dr. Reeves over the weekend. A friend of his just happens to own the half of the island we're headed to. The doctor has a team of four already - himself, his assistant, his friend, and his friend's son. We make up the rest of the team.  
  
When do we head out? Hermione inquired.  
  
We meet Dr. Reeves and his assistant on Sunday. We'll ride on a boat to the island that day. We're lodging at the friend's home, until we find our proof, Harry replied.  
  
Of the Grail's existence? Ron asked.  
  
Or nonexistence, Hermione added.  
  
Look, before you two start a row, let me finish, Harry broke in. We're not going as ourselves.  
  
the other two chimed.  
  
We're not using our own names. I'm losing the glasses, changing the eye color, and hiding the scar under a Glamour spell. You two just have to change your names.  
  
But you'll have to recast a Clear Eyes spell every two hours, Hermione interjected.  
  
Professor McGonagall doesn't want to take any chances on someone finding out about our search. As I said, I'm the only one who has to change his appearance. You two just have to put a Plain Sight spell on yourselves. We don't want to anyone to remember your faces, or even look twice at you in the first place, Harry replied.  
  
Ron grinned and rubbed his hands in anticipation. Okay, I'll be   
Stud A. Muffin. Hermione can be Miss Ima Payne. And you'll be -  
  
I'll be no such thing! Hermione retorted. We'll pick out respectable names.  
  
I'm going to be James Stagson. It's up to you two to make up your own names. You've got until Sunday to do it. That's just six days, Harry reminded them.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione turned her hand in the light, admiring her newly acquired ring. She thought about what the wedding would be like.  
  
The dress, the church, the ceremony..._the groom.  
  
_Hermione grinned as she tried to imagine Ron in his dress robes. The image didn't come easily, as it was widely known that Ron hated dress robes.  
  
_Speak of the devil...  
  
_ Ron apparated into her apartment. His back was turned to her as he appeared, so Hermione walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
And what are we doing here, at this hour? Hermione asked softly.  
  
Ron hastily tried to think up a good excuse. Uh, to help you do research for your latest case?  
  
Hermione laughed. Ronald Weasley, when have you ever voluntarily done research?  
  
Well, there was the time Buckbeak was tried, he pointed out.  
  
It doesn't matter anyway, Hermione sighed. The trial ended last week. Nothing new has come up since.  
  
Hermione was a prosecutor with the Wizarding Law Offices in London. She occasionally did defense also, when she believed someone was truly innocent. One of Hermione's greatest character traits was her ability to argue with anyone about anything and win, no matter the topic. It was only natural that she become a lawyer.  
  
Did you win? Ron asked.  
  
Yes, but, Hermione bit her lip. The bloke got off with only three years in prison. Not Azkaban, but a normal wizarding prison. I just know he's going to escape.  
  
Ron steered her to the sofa. What if he doesn't?  
  
What if he does?  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. That was a week ago, Mione. Ancient History.  
  
If looks could kill, he'd be in a pine box with a bunch of flowers on his chest.  
  
_Ouch._  
  
Finally deciding that subtle wasn't such a good idea after all, Ron went for broke.  
  
And anyway, those prisons need better mmff... Hermione's sentence disappeared in Ron's kiss. She immediately forgot what she was saying and deepened it, much to Ron's delight.  
  
Suddenly, he broke off. So, what were you saying? he said easily, as if nothing had happened.  
  
was all Hermione could manage. She still had that slightly glazed, what's-going-on expression on her face.  
  
Ron just grinned and leaned in again.  
  
Hermione suddenly moved away as a thought occurred to her. Have you chosen your new name yet?  
  
Uh, actually, Ron hesitated before plunging ahead. I thought we could, you know, have the same last names. Since we're, ah, engaged and all.  
  
You mean like a married couple? Hermione asked.  
  
Ron said nervously.  
  
Hermione pondered this for a few moments. If we share the same last names, we'll end up sharing a room. And you know that I want to wait until the wedding night before we do so.  
  
Ron sighed. All right, I know better than to argue with you on this one. But keep the ring on, okay? I don't care what you say, we're still engaged through this.  
  
i know. I wasn't planning on to remove it at anytime, she reassured him. Now, where were we?  
  


~*~


	3. Chapter Two

**_Author's Notes: _**Sorry it took so long to update, guys! I've been really busy, with finals and all. This may be it for awhile - staff training at the summer camp I work at starts next week. I only get three hours a day off after that. Sorry guys, but like I said in the last A/N, I love camp too much to quit and spend my time writing.  
  
Here's the story. Enjoy!**_  
  
  
  
Six Days Later..._**  
  
Jennifer searched frantically for her sunglasses. _Where were they?_ She was always losing the damn things...  
  
FInally finding them, she rushed out to her car. She was going to be at least fifteen minutes late to the docks, where she was meeting the others.  
  
She pulled her car into the parking lot _twenty-five_ minutes later. Traffic had been horrible that day.  
  
Jen pulled a small travel trunk out of her car, along with a knapsack on her back. Afterwards, she double-checked her car to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
_Ok, Reeve said Dock Nine,_ Jen thought, squinting in the midday sunlight.  
  
Spotting it, she lugged her things over to the dock, gaping at the huge boat.  
  
_Happens every time,_ Jen mused. _No matter how many times I go to the island, I see something new._  
  
"Jen! There you are!" Reeve clambered down the ladder leading to the boat's deck. "I was starting to worry."  
  
"At last! We can finally leave!" A bushy-haired girl walked up from the boat's interior. "My name is Allison Marshall," she offered her hand.  
  
"I'm Jennifer Vaisell," Jen shook the girl's hand.  
  
"Welcome aboard. Would you like to meet your fellow shipmates?"  
  
"Sure. Lead away," Jen replied, adjusting the weight of her knapsack to her other shoulder.  
  
"Follow me," Reeve stepped in cheerily.  
  
Jen obliged, following her boss down some steps into the interior of the boat.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were playing a game of Gin Rummy. Hermione had taught them when they were bored once, while visiting her muggle parents and had no exploding snap cards around.  
  
Unfortunately, they were currently bored and still had no exploding snap around. To make matters worse, Dr. Reeves' assistant was a muggle.   
  
"Ha! Beat you again!" Harry exclaimed, laying out his deck.  
  
"Okay, so you're the first to go out. So what? I have more points than you," Ron pointed out, counting his cards. "Which currently brings me to an even five hundred, to your measly two fifty. Which means I've won the tournament twice now."  
  
"Oh, sod off," Harry protested. "I'm busy basking in glory."  
  
"What glory?" Ron smirked.  
  
Harry was about to tell Ron just what he thought (and in colorful terms, too), when the door behind him opened.  
  
"Gents, the lady of the hour hath arrived," Dr. Reeves announced.  
  
"Oh, please, Reeve," the woman complained. "I wasn't _that_ long."  
  
Jen eyed a pile of light luggage in the corner. Walking over to it, she recognized Reeve's bags by the I Luv (insert any city name - _no, really!_) stickers. Rome, Paris, Athens - you name it, Reeve had the sticker.  
  
After dumping her bag onto the floor with a loud thunk, she turned around to eye the two other men in the room.  
  
"My name's Jen," she offered her hand to the closest one.  
  
"I'm, uh, James Stagson," Harry replied.   
  
"Pleased to meet you," Jen smiled. "And you?" she turned to Ron.  
  
"John Lawrence," Ron replied, shaking her hand firmly.   
  
Jen had no clue why, but she suddenly had the strangest urge to give him a certain handshake that she had perfected years ago. But that was impossible; she didn't even recognize this man, or his name.   
  
"Have we met before?" Jen suddenly asked,  
  
"Perhaps in another lifetime," Ron grinned.  
  
"We've heard all about you from Dr. Reeves," Harry began.  
  
"Oh, really?" Jen narrowed her eyes at Reeve.  
  
Harry could have sworn that the man shrank several inches shorter.  
  
"I, uh, am gonna go get some fresh air," Reeve practically bolted out of the room.  
  
Jen smirked and turned around. "So, what are you guys playing?"  
  
"Gin," Harry replied.  
  
Jen froze for a second. "What do you mean, Gin?" she said carefully.  
  
"You know," Ron said easily. "Gin Rummy."  
  
At Jen's blank expression, he pressed on. "The card game?"  
  
"Oh," Jen said, relieved.  
  
"What did you think we meant? We certainly weren't talking about the liqueur," Harry laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, they arrived at their destination.  
  
Jen shaded her eyes excitedly. "Finally! We get a real adventure!"  
  
"What, you think that Mayan expedition last year -"  
  
"Excuse me, but who was it that suggested - no, _insisted_ - that we take a certain 'shortcut' and got us lost? We were stranded in the jungle for days," Jen interrupted.  
  
"You don't call that adventure?"  
  
"Not when I'm riddled with bug bites, a sprained ankle, and am permanently traumatized by waking up to find a huge snake in my sleeping bag," she retorted.  
  
"You know, sometimes I think that the biggest mistake I ever made was hiring you," Reeve grumbled.  
  
"Come on, Reeve, you know you can't go on without me," Jen teased. "Admit it. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be the man you are today. You need me."  
  
"That's right," Reeve declared. He then began an awful rendition of a popular song, gesturing to Jen at the appropriate points in the lyrics.  
  
"I neeeeed yooouuuu to need me. I waaaaaannnnnnnt yoooouuuu to want me," here Reeve paused and kneeled down, holding his arms out to Jen. "I'D LOOOOVE YOOOOUUUU TO LOVE ME!"  
  
Jen began to edge away from her boss in horror as the rest of the team laughed.   
  
"Uh, this is the treasure expedition, right?" A voice said behind them. The boat had docked, allowing others to come onboard. "I'm fairly sure Dad didn't hire a band on the sly.  
  
"Jake!" Jen screeched as he appeared in the room.   
  
The gentleman in question took one look at Jen's face and stepped directly behind Reeve.  
  
"Forgot to call her back again?" Reeve asked drily.  
  
"Yep," Jake peeked above his friend's shoulder. Cautiously, he edged out from behind his makeshift shield, heading slowly towards Harry.  
  
"I'm Jake Lirretson. My father owns the island. Well, the part that you'll be excavating. He's up at the house right now, getting some last minute things done before you all arrive," he offered his hand first to Harry, then the others.  
  
"I'm James Stagson. This is John Lawrence and Allison Marshall," Harry gestured to the other two.  
  
"You guys better get what you can carry. While you're at it, get a pair of comfy shoes, if you don't already have any on," Jen said as she walked up to them. While they had been talking, she had gone to grab her knapsack. "We've got one heck of a trail to hike."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were gasping for breath by the time they'd hiked to the top of the Hill. _That's right - the Hill,_ Harry thought sourly. _With a capital H._  
  
"Come on, you two! We're almost there," Hermione and Jen were standing a ways in front of them, hands on their hips. Jake and Reeve had gone ahead, leaving Jen to navigate the trail for their slower companions.   
  
"How much further?" Ron wheezed.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes. "You boys are such babies. We just need to follow this trail a bit further."  
  
The girls turned ahead and resumed chattering as Harry and Ron exchanged weary glances.  
  
"I guess this'll teach us not to rely on Apparition so heavily," Harry remarked.  
  
_Smack!  
_  
"Oops, sorry John!" Jen called out. "Thought you'd caught that."  
  
"Oh, I caught it, all right," Ron muttered, wincing as he rubbed his chest where a swinging branch had hit him.  
  
Harry chuckled as they walked out of the clearing. "Hey, how much further did you say-"  
  
As he stepped out of the clearing, the house came into view. It was just a small, cozy two story cottage with several smaller buildings scattered around it.  
  
"Come on, you two! I'm anxious to get inside!" Hermione called out.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances again before hurrying to join up with the girls.  
  
"It's about time!" Jake threw open the door just as they all stepped on the porch. "Come on, Dad's discussing things with Reeve. I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
"Um, would it be all right if they had a sip of water first?" Jen suggested.  
  
"I'll have something sent up," Jake replied, motioning for the group to follow.  
  
As they walked through the house, Harry realized that there were more corridors and rooms then there should have been. _It has to be magically enhanced,_ he realized. He made a mental note to mention it to Ron later.  
  
"Guys, you will be staying in these rooms," Jake stopped and pointed at two doors across from each other.  
  
"Blimey," Ron gasped as he walked into the closest room. There was a large bed, a walk-in closet, and a door on the far wall led to a spacious bathroom.  
  
Ron couldn't remember ever seeing anything so, well..._rich._  
  
"If you boys are done ogling this room, Allison and I are going to find ours!" Jen called out. The boys barely answered, so she shrugged and followed the other two out to the hallway.  
  
"Your rooms are in a separate part of this wing," Jake said as they climbed another set of stairs.  
  
"Really?" said Jen, interested. She hadn't seen this part of the house before. Last time she was here, it had only been for a day. And that was spent hiking one of the nearby trails. That had been the day she'd knocked Jake into the river.  
  
Jen grinned as the memory came rushing back.  
  
Jake stopped to open a door at the end of the hallway, revealing another flight of stairs. "These steps lead directly to your rooms. They connect, so one of you will have to go through another door to reach your room."  
  
Hermione and Jen exchanged glances.   
  
"Jen, I expect you'll explain about the dinner times and general house rules?"  
  
Jen nodded distractedly while looking towards the stairs.  
  
"Good. I'm going to stop by the guys' rooms, make sure that they know how to get to the dining room and such. See you two at dinner," And with that, Jake was off.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Hermione grabbed her bag, which she had propped along the wall.  
  
"Sure," Jen agreed. "Lead the way."  
  
~*~  
  
"Can you believe it? Who dresses for dinner anymore?" Ron complained, scowling at his muggle dress clothes. He did NOT like wearing a tie. No sir. Ronald Weasley, wearing a tie? _  
_  
  
_Never again,_ he vowed.  
  
"Come on, we'll be late," Harry replied. He was wearing the same thing as Ron - white dress shirt, black slacks, and, of course, the blasted tie.  
  
"There you are," Hermione and Jen came down the hall towards them. We were just going to come get you."  
  
"We can't be that late," Harry glanced at his watch in alarm. Thankfully, they still had about five minutes until dinner was served.  
  
"Come on, John. Let's go," Harry started.  
  
But Ron didn't move. His eyes were riveted to something in front of him.  
  
Harry followed Ron's eyes to see them set on Hermione. Her face was a bright red, which contrasted sharply with the white muggle dress she wore.  
  
Harry just shook his head and turned to Jennifer. He took in that she, in turn, was wearing a long black dress that had a slit up the side. _Not bad,_ he mused.  
  
Jennifer, oblivious to Harry's appreciative gaze, turned and began walking down the hall. "I'm starved. You three can just stay here all night, that's fine with me. Don't expect any midnight snacks."  
  
Hermione, grateful for the excuse to leave, turned and followed Jen quickly down the hall. The girls immediately began chattering.  
  
"Wow," Ron breathed.  
  
Harry just shook his head and smirked. His friend was, to put it politely, whipped.   
  
He'd be buggered if he let it happen to him. Not the Great Harry Potter. No, he refused to be tamed. Harry liked his independence just the way it was, thank you very much. He didn't need a woman to bog him down.  
  
At least, that's what's he told himself.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, the entire team headed into the study for a polite round of drinks.  
  
In other words, mission debriefing.  
  
Mr. Lirretson (Jake's father and head of the expedition), had a glass of champagne. Harry and Hermione preferred red wine, while Jake, Reeve, and Ron accepted a glass of whiskey. (Just one, Allison! I promise that I won't drink anymore after that!)  
  
Jen declined any alcohol, preferring a cup of tea instead.  
  
"I suppose you're all wondering what's going on," Mr. Lirretson began. "First, I don't own the entire island - just this half. However, Mr. Stagson and Reeve seem to agree that what we're looking for is on this side."  
  
The man paused. "One thing that I should tell you," he began. "My brother owns the other half. He doesn't appreciate trespassers, and won't hesitate to take matters into his own hands."  
  
"Second, seventy-five percent of the proceeds will go to a local museum on the mainland. The remainder will be divided equally among us all."  
  
"Now, let me tell you a bit about the island," Mr. Lirretson continued. He went on for a bit, telling about the basic history of the island.  
  
"Um, dad?" Jake raised his hand. "I'm sure that's all very riveting, but it doesn't have anything to do with what we're after."  
  
His father looked slightly disappointed before launching into the next part of the story.  
  
"Very well then. To make a long story short, the "money pit," as it's popularly known, is estimated to be two hundred feet deep at this point. It's been protected by elaborate booby traps by whomever originally built it. I gave up the search years ago when one of my men died while trying to get to it."  
  
The room was silent for a moment out of respect for Mr. Lirretson's fallen comrade.  
  
"In the eighteen sixties," the team leader continued. "Miners who were digging for the treasure finally struck concrete. Thinking that they would have their treasure, they went to bed in anticipation of the wonders they'd find the next morning."  
  
"What happened?" Hermione leaned forward.  
  
"The miners awoke to find the tunnel flooded."  
  
"Was it sea water?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oddly, no. It was actually freshwater. Unfortunately, no one knows, to this day, where it comes from," Mr. Lirretson replied.  
  
"Odd," Jen murmured.  
  
"Of course, in recent years we have seen more modern technology. They have helped us to discover oak platforms that were buried every ten feet. From that point on, drill probes have discovered multiple levels of charcoal, putty, cement, and mud."  
  
"Amazing," Hermione breathed.  
  
Ron snorted. Only Hermione could be interested in different levels of dirt.  
  
"What's down there?" he asked.  
  
Mr. Lirretson smiled. "People have been asking that question for centuries, Mr. Lawrence. There are so many theories out there, that it's hard to make an educated guess anymore."  
  
"Everything from Blackbeard's treasure to Shakespeare's original works," Reeve shook his head. "Makes me wonder where people are getting their ideas."  
  
"Well, that explains it," Mr. Lirretson said. "Any more questions?"  
  
"When do we get to go to the dig site?" Jen asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Reeve replied. "Be sure to dress for warm weather. Bring a hat, sunscreen, sunglasses, and whatever else you may need."  
  
Mr. Lirretson glanced at his pocket watch "I'm going to retire for the evening. Jake, you need to begin your rounds among the staff."  
  
Jake rose out of his seat. "Some of our staff live in small cottages around the house. I usually make rounds among them, making sure the locks are still safe, et cetera."  
  
He drained his glass quickly before setting it on a tray. "Just put your glasses here for the night. I'll get them on my way in."  
  
Jake then walked towards Jen.   
  
"G'night," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Harry didn't fail to notice, and was immediately irritated. Then he wondered why he was irritated. Then he wondered why he was wondering.  
  
Reeve also excused himself, yawning as he exited the room.  
  
That left Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Jen.  
  
"So, tell me about yourselves," Jen broke the initial silence.  
  
"We're from England," Harry began. "We decided to come here when a friend passed away. To carry on his mission, as you might say."  
  
"That's honorable," Jen said kindly.  
  
"Thank you," Harry replied.  
  
"What about you? Why are you here?" Ron asked.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes. "Besides the obvious?"  
  
Ron stared blankly.  
  
"I'm Reeve's assistant, remember?"  
  
"Oh, that's right," Ron said. "I'd almost forgotten."  
  
"Where are you from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Halifax. Reeve has his office set up there."  
  
"But what about before that? You have the same accent that we do," Hermione pressed.  
  
"Well, until my mid-teens, I lived in England," Jen replied.  
  
"Why'd you move?" Ron asked.  
  
Jen was quiet for a moment. "It was a rather... painful... experience for me. So if you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss it right now."  
  
The subject was changed quickly when Ron announced that he was going to bed. He stood up, stretching, before walking over to where his fiancée sat.  
  
Ron leaned down and whispered something in Hermione's ear that made them both turn pink before turning to climb the stairs.  
  
That was when Jen noticed the ring on Hermione's hand.  
  
"Are you two...?" Jen gestured between the direction Ron had gone and Hermione.  
  
The girl nodded and blushed furiously before announcing that she,too, was going to bed.  
  
"Who's - yours or Ron's?" Harry grinned as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Hermione only turned to give him a look of shocked indignance before continuing up.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go up too," Jen conceded. "I have to go through her room to get to mine."  
  
"I've got a better idea," Harry replied.  
  
"Really?" Jen threw him a questioning look.  
  
Harry held up his hands. "No, it's not what you're thinking."  
  
"Then what is it?" Jen asked.  
  
Harry grinned as he pulled a muggle card deck out of his shirt pocket.  
  


~*~  
  


And now, for a few shout outs:  
  
**_She Shoots, She Scores - _**You've put me on your favorites? Aw, shucks! You're an amazing person. I've really enjoyed talking to you in the past several days since Lamina's last update! Keep in touch!  
  
**_GothQueen - _**I've already said it, and I'll say it again: you're awesome.  
  
**_Rogue Angel - _**Yes, I know it's cruel, and I really am sorry. Hopefully, I'll get some work done in my off hours.  
  
As for the rest of you, I'll get to you guys in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Even more if you're reviewing! ;o)


End file.
